vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amiba
Summary Amiba is a dropout of the Nanto Suichō Ken form of Nanto Seiken. A self-proclaimed genius, Amiba believes that he can quickly master any martial art. After being humiliated by Toki when he tried to use Hokuto Shinken, Amiba devoted his life to ruining Toki's, stealing his identity and committing atrocities in his name. While he did so, he researched into more applications of other pressure points, reporting back on his findings to Raoh. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Amiba Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Practitioner of Nanto Seiken, which allows him to slash and stab at his opponents, slicing them apart with air pressure, and Hokuto Shinken, which allows him to target and hit someone's pressure points for various purposes (Ranging from causing them to explode to manipulating their movements to healing them), Can increase his own strength by hitting his own pressure points Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Fought against and injured Base Kenshiro, but only lasted as long as he did due to Kenshiro being demoralized and was easily dispatched once he got serious) Speed: At least Supersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic (Should be at least comparable to Jagi, kept up with a non-serious Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, possibly Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ Durability: Large Island level+ (Took blows from a non-serious Kenshiro) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Nanto Seiken. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Above Average (A self-proclaimed genius and was able to research more potential uses of Hokuto Shinken after learning the basics of it from Jagi) Weaknesses: Amiba does not fully grasp Hokuto Shinken, and therefore cannot use it safely or to its fullest extent; its effects can violently backfire on him if he uses it on himself. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Hokuto Shinken:' Hokuto Shinken is a 1, 800 year old Chinese martial art based around assassination and passed on only from teacher to student. Its power is based around targeting and hitting the 708 Keiraku Hikō (or pressure points) in an opponent's body, channeling energy into them, and through that, manipulating their movements. These pressure points can be used to control an enemy's body, in ways such as forcing them to move or destroying them from the inside with an explosion, or they can be used for healing, such as in the restoration of someone's memories, eyesight, or voice. Amiba practices a variant of Hokuto Shinken he came up with himself, Hokuda Shin Ken, through his research of pressure points. Due to his research of pressure points, he should likely have knowledge of most of them and their effects, though, due to his lack of mastery over Hokuto Shinken, he cannot use this to its fullest extent. He was able to hit a new pressure point that paralyzed Kenshiro. '- Keiraku Hikō:' The pressure points Amiba can hit and their effects include; *'Gekishinkō:' Rapidly speeds up the opponent's heartbeat until their blood vessels and heart burst. '- Nanto Seiken:' The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Amiba was originally a practitioner of Nanto Suichō Ken alongside Rei, though he dropped out at some point. Nanto Suichō Ken focuses on graceful movements, like those of a waterbird, coupled with extreme power. *'Yōsō Sankaku Kyaku:' A flying kick technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Villains Category:Healers Category:Tier 6